paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall-Doo
Summary A ghost is haunting the barking burg castle the princess calls in ryder Carlos katie and marshall to solve the Scooby-Doo mystery Transcript (we open on ryder and marshall on vacation) Ryder:Chase would like this skye zuma rubble and rocky would enjoy this. Marshall:Yeah you said it ryder. (Pup pad rings ryder answers it) Ryder:Ryder here. Princess:Ryder its the princess sweetie is missing and so ghost knight has been haunting the castle. Ryder:Awwww it's our day off. Princess:Please ryder do it for my precious poochie. Ryder:All right mission paw time. (Carlos and Katie come over) Katie:Hi guys cali and tracker are away so Carlos and I are going to enjoy a good day. Carlos:Yes so where are you headed to? Ryder:Barking burg the princess says she saw a suit of armor walking. Katie:Can we come it something to do right? ryder:Sure. (They get in and mission paw badge is our changer) Carlos:Wow spooky a ghost.(Gulps) Ryder:Oh come on ghosts are not real. Katie:Yeah well what about Halloween? Marshall:Yeah with the ghost ship? Ryder:Still thinking it wasn't really ghosts. (They arrive and land safely) (they head for the castle the butler answers the door) Butler:Hello young ryder and friends.(looks around)Where are the rest? Ryder:Day off. Anyway Wheres the princess? Butler:I will elert the earl. (goes to get him and invites them in) (they see it all) Katie:Wooooow so this is barking burg hall. (the earl and princess comes) Earl:Thank heavens you have arrive. ryder:What's all this about a ghost. Princess:I will be apart of this Gang of sluths. Ryder:Ok. (they walk the earl and butler smile evilly) (They find a clue) Ryder:Look at this. (picks up a feather) Katie:A clue. Ryder:I say we should split up and find more. Princess:like this about the crown? Ryder:Not only sweeties dissapered but also the crown? Princess:Yes. Carlos:Are we going to solve this case? Marshall:Cimes and investigations are chase's thing. Ryder:I'm the leader Katie's the brains the princess is the glamer one carlos is the scaredy cat and so is marshall and also he's our mascot. Carlos:Well ok marshall let's eat. Marshall:Yeah im hungry. Ryder:Katie you go to the library to find any clues. Katie:Gotcha. Ryder:Princess you're with me. Princess:Yes sir. (they walk off eyes watch them) Ryder:This nail might be a clue. Princess:Of course a phantom horse would never wear horseshoes. (ryder finds a horse shoe) Ryder:And a horse shoe taser must've been here. Princess:Another clue. (Chager is sweeties badge katie is in the library) Katie:This book could be a clue. (Reads it) Katie:Every full moon at midnight the black knight prowls and the curse is a haunting. (takes it) (we cut to Carlos and Marshall in the top of the tower where they ifind lumanis paint) Carlos:This paint might be a clue. Marshall:Let's get outta here! (They meet up and now the ghost knight it chases them they run all over the castle and bust it the Earl and butler come with the constable) Earl:Jolly good work everyone. Ryder:You're welcome your earlness but the ghost is really. (Marshall goes ta da as he removes the helmet) All:The crooked land develeporper?! Land develeporper:yes I wanted to hold the crown for ransome and sweetie as well so the Earl would sale the castle to me and I would have gotten away with it too if it weret for you meddling kids and your dog! Princess:But where is sweetie? (marshall finds her and the crown) (the Earl orders the constable to take him away) Princess:Thank you all so much. Ryder:Anytime. Katie:I'm thinkinh of starting my own mystery solving business. Ryder:Maybe we can. What do you say Marshall? Marshall:Marshall-Darshall-Doo! (they laugh as we end) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Mission PAW Episodes Category:Mission paw Category:Mission PAW